This invention relates to a baby stroller with a detachable frame, particularly to a baby stroller in which the collapsible stroller frame is detachable from the seat portion of the stroller.
A multi-purpose baby stroller has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,844 to Mar et al. The multi-purpose stroller for an infant is collapsible, and has a retractable pushing bar and a collapsible rear rod to permit conversion into a baby holder, a back-mounted infant carrier, an infant seat or safety car seat. Although the stroller of Mar et al. is suitable on many occasions as described above and is compact when not in use due to its collapsibility, it still has the following disadvantages:
(a) Since the seat portion of the stroller and the stroller frame thereof are fixedly mounted together, the stroller frame becomes a wearisome extra weight as the stroller is used as a baby holder or a back-mounted baby carrier;
(b) As the stroller is mounted on the seat of a car as a safety seat for a baby, the casters possibly having mud or dirt thereon will dirty the seat of a car. Further, the stroller frame will occasionally hinder the movement of the car's driver; and
(c) Although the safety belt of the baby stroller is adjustable in length, due to the inflexibility of the belt or lack of a cushion mechanism on the belt, it can not provide a cushion effect to protect the baby in the event of a collision of the stroller.